Back in Action
by Moonfire-from-Tameranian-moons
Summary: A continuation of sorts of the episode 'Mizzen in Action'. Professor Utonium learns what had transpired thanks to sending Crack McGraigen back to his time.


**_Author's Note: Hey Guys. I am really excited about this one. It's going to be a one-shot...cool, huh? I always wanted to continue a Powerpuff Girls episode. I love them that much. It's a sequel to the episode 'Mizzen in Action'. A wonderful person on Youtube has the episode (link below) and much more. Thanks to 'Thegreatnothing05', otherwise I would not be writing it. And Craig McCracken, of course. Brian Andrews too, who wrote the particular episode._**

**_I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or their affiliations; only this continuation. The afforementioned genius does._**

**_The Powerpuff Girls_**

**Back in Action**

The lightning ceased as Professor Utonium flattened out the map. Thank Goodness that was over.

"I wanna see it! I wanna see it!" Bubbles screamed, bouncing up and down by the Professor's elbow. The Professor held a laugh as he looked at the tiny super-powered girl.

"Okay, here ya go, Bubbles." he said, handing it down to the said girl who had yet to cease bouncing. She stared at it and smiled, looking at her twin sisters. "All right, have fun." he said, knowing already what was on Bubbles mind. She only bounced higher as she jumped to her sisters.

"We should go, we should go, we should go!" she screamed at them. Buttercup gave her a rather odd look.

"The Professor already said he doubted it was still there." Buttercup pointed out. "He's the smart one. Besides, Mitch challenged me to a dodgeball gmae." she said, grinning rather evilly. "I'm gonna hit the-"

"But I wanna gooooooo!" Bubbles screamed, as if she wasn't allowed by herself and everyday thugs would attack her.

Blossom started to speak, after covering her ears from Bubbles' wailing. "Well, maybe we should. C'mon Buttercup, it could be fun. And your match isn't for a few hours."

"Fine. Only because Ms.Whiny Baby doesn't want to go by herself."

--

The Professor stood in his laboratory mixing chemicals. The girls had been gone for a couple of hours, and despite ther powers, he found himself worrying over them. He put down his beaker and headed for the door, planning to check if they were coming back yet.

"Hi Professor!" Bubbles yelled as soon as he opened the Laboratory door, causing him to fall in surprise. The other two immediately grabbed the Professor before he fell, Bubbles all of a sudden becoming quite interested in her tiny B.E.E.B.O. that had come down from her room.

The Professor, now firmly back on the ground, smiling carefully at the child. "So, did you find it?" he asked, shaking a little. He needed to invent a way to stop falling down those stairs.

"Find what?" Bubbles inquired, now bouncing down the halls. The Professor only had enough time to give an odd look to his daughter before she yelled out again. "Professor! Where's your framed paper with the shiny sticker on it?" she half screamed.

Blossom saw where she was facing and somehow understood what Bubbles was talking about. "You mean his Diploma from Townsville U?" she asked, flying over to her sister and staring at the wall. Buttercup joined them, as the Professor walked down.

"I didn't move it." he said. He looked at his daughters. "Buttercup, did you do something?" he asked sternly.

"Why do you always blame me?" she said, rather annoyed. "I never did anything."

"Except take his Chemical M and almost cause a nuclear explosion with it." Blossom said.

"And not give it back. Not to mention when you took the Professor's pocket protector so you could see if it melted." Bubbles chimed it.

A few other instances came from the girls, but they seemed to drown each other out as they thought of other ones. It continued for quite a while before Buttercup gave them looks that almost resulted in Bubbles crying.

"Alright, alright." the Professor began, "Buttercup, I didn't mean to blame you, I just wanted to know where it went. It's very important to me."

"Okay!" Blossom said, flying around the house in search for the Diploma. Buttercup joined her and the Professor seemed to stare at the wall as if he expected it to magically appear back in it's place. Bubbles continued to play with her red little fuzz ball. It began jumping around and she flew after it.

Blossom returned at the same moment. "It's not anywhere in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or the Lab, or your room Professor."

"And I checked our room too and I haven't seen it." Buttercup chimed in.

"Found it!" came Bubbles sing-songy voice and she waved the paper around. "The glass thingy is gone, though!" She landed before the Professor and handed it to him. His eyes widened and he ceased blinking, staring at the paper as if it were an apparition.

"What's wrong Professor?" Blossom asked, going to hover over his head. A loud gasp escaped her. For there, on the paper was written:

**Professor** **Utonium **

_is here by a graduate of Chemical Sciences from the overused college of_

**Townsville Comunity College**

_Where we garuntee suksess._

"It must be because of my essay...Crack Mcgraigen and his crew had never dissapeared...so I must have failed it..."

The Professor continued to stare at the paper, opening and closing his mouth as if unable to speak. The girls watched worriedly as the Professor stared.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of pickles!"

The girls looked over to see the Mayor standing in their living room as if it was where he lived. "Yar, 'ello, me maties!" he said to them, wearing a rather comical outfit with a bandana and an eyepatch.

She girls stared at him, much like the Professor was.

--

"But...how are we here if the Professor didn't graduate from TU?" Bubbles asked, awfully confused.

"Well, the Professor's intelligence didn't change, only his school. He must've been able to create us even without his degree."

"So do you think the Professor will be alright?" Bubbles asked worriedly, as they climbed into bed.

"After a good nights sleep, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"If you're sure, Blossom." Bubbles answered. "But he hasn't actually moved since he saw it. We had to carry him to bed."

"Will you shut-up!?" Buttercup screamed. The other two stared at her and wondered why she could be so angry. Buttercup was an odd one, as they all were.

"Good Night!" Bubbles said, turning on the hall light and leaving their door a bit open as she crawled into bed.

--

A dark figure picked their way through the room of the young heroines. The reached underneath the bed and pulled out something that shined against the hall light, both a white and a gold shine. "I need to find a way to fix this..."

Buttercup had done it again.


End file.
